1775
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Songfic based off of 1925 by Miku hatsune guiding us through the Revolutionary War. America's POV. Human and country names used. Rated T for certain themes and such. USUK
1. Prologue

**Mkay so this is gunna be a lil weird.**

**This fic's gunna have a bunch of short drabble-sized chapters, each one starting with a section from 1925 by Miku Hatsune.**

**((See what I did there? 1925, 1775? Huh, huh? *eyebrow waggle* I'm so funny. /shotdead))**

**So yeah...sorry if you don't really like that! ;W;)/**

**This is more of a...filler-fic...I could say. while I work on Anything for a Heart that is.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miku Hatsune or Hetalia. all rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Looks like there's a storm coming."<p>

Arthur looked up at me, raising an eyebrow before stating, "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. Now if you will, I need the tax money. Tea doesn't come cheap you know."

Trying my best to supress a scowl and a snide comment, I reach into my pocket and take out a sack nearly bursting with how much money was inside. Weighing it in my hand, I contemplated over whether or not I should throw it at Arthur's face, but I ended up following my better judgement and just tossed it to him instead. Arthur caught it deftly in his hand, before undoing the knot and checking its contents. I glared at the greed that was so prominent in his eyes.

"Greed is a deadly sin you know," I said nonchalantly, sprinkling it with some coldness. Arthur's eyes swiftly looked up into mine, before matching my glare.

"So is being a lazy good-for-nothing sloth. This amount of money won't cover the expensives back in England for more than a measly month! I expect you to work harder, America," he responded, before pocketing the money and heading out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran up to my room and dressed as a 'savage'. I waited until it was pitch black, before making my way to the docks to meet the rest of my fellow cooperatives. We all sneaked onto the boat, taking care to stay out of sight from any passing civilian.

"Glad to see you could make it Alfred. Are you ready to serve these fish a luxary?" one of them asked, before letting out a hearty laugh.

"More like drown them in a bitter ocean," I replied, smirking.

I looked around for a specific crate and when I spotted it, my smirk grew wider. Lifting it up I glanced down at the water.

"This will be a wonderful tea party."


	2. Chapter 1

**Did I forget to mention that since the chapters are so short it's gunna be updated daily?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh such a pitiful motion,<em>

_Wearing out my tension_

_It works, it works, better than I thought._

All it took was one swing.

One swing and it felt like something was set free. The other men felt it too, I know. Soon, we were all in a frenzied party, grabbing whichever crate we could and throwing it into the ocean. While the men, my companions, were probably thinking of what the parliaments' faces when they discovered where their tea had ended up in, I imagined Arthur's. Oh boy, he would be furious.

I found myself smiling.

Every toss, every crate, every splash it made once it hit water, it was like hearing words of encouragement. The goal I had set for myself seemed easier and easier to reach each passing moment.

'_I should do this more often_,' I thought, chuckling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own this as much as I own the air.**

* * *

><p><em>Repetitive questions, but no one wants solutions.<em>

_I hate, I hate, I hate this restraint_

"_Why_ in the Queen's NAME would you throw all of that tea into the bloody _OCEAN_?" Arthur screamed, face crimson with rage. I smiled and answered innocently, "Well the answer is simple! I just thought the poor creatures of the sea deserved some of that _luxurious_ gall you overprice. I took extra care to be positive that all of the Earl Grey was dumped in first. I know how it is your favorite to drink and that you would want even the ocean's creatures to indulge in it."

I could see how Arthur bristled at that. For a brief moment I wondered if he was furious enough to take out the dagger he always carried around and end me right here, but I knew that wouldn't kill me. I've patched myself up from worse.

"America..." he started slowly, trying to keep his voice calm, "Why are you acting so unaccordingly? You've been rebellious lately and your not fulfilling my orders like you should. As a colony you should be obeying my every demand and─"

"How long has it been?" I suddenly asked. Arthur stopped his lecture and looked at me in confusion, although he was quite irratated at interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

I sighed in frustration, barely resisting the urge to pull my hair out of my scalp.

"How long has it been, Arthur? How long has it been since you started treating me as just a colony? How long has it been since you thought of me as a little brother? How _long_ has it been since you last treated an injury of mine? The last time you tucked me into bed? Tell me, how long..has it been since...since you stopped calling me Alfred?" I was nearly shrieking by the end of my sentence. I felt a painful knot form in my throat, and I blinked my eyes trying to blink away some tears that had formed. Seeing that it wasn't working, I brought up my sleeve and began to rub my eyes.

I stopped and looked up at Arthur, hoping for some sort of regret or sadness to be in his green eyes. Beautiful green eyes like the rolling hills. Warm green eyes like lush forests. Perfect green eyes like the finest emerald...

Cold green eyes that knew nothing but greed and power. I felt my own eyes widen in shock as my heart lurched. He...he hadn't felt anything? Not even a sliver of remorse...?

"A-Answer my que─"

"Why did you throw all of my tea in the harbor, America?" he asked, his voice indifferent. I stared at him in disbelief, before slowly shaking my head and turning to head out of the room.

"I guess nobody's getting an answer," I said, walking out of the sitting room and out the door. I walked a little ways into the forest before stopping as a clearing and turning to face a tree. I let my composure fall as a pained and angry scream tore through my throat. I punched the tree over and over again, using as much strength as I could muster, tears of rage spilling down my face. I continued to harm it until there was a loud crack and the mighty Redwood came crashing down.

I stood there panting, staring at the fallen giant, ignoring my bleeding knuckles.

_I...I can't hold back this desire anymore...I hate not being able to follow through...I hate..how my feelings are holding me back..._

...

"I suppose I must change."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have disclaimed this so much I really feel like I shouldn't have to put another disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><em>I switch on to "Lonliness" and then begin to pray.<em>

_"Oh no, oh stop it please."_

_Uncontrollable dreams..._

When I came back into my house, Arth─...England was gone. '_At least it'll be easier this way,_' I assured myself. I might as well get used to having an empty home. Sighing, I went up to my chamber and sat down at my desk, grabbing a quill and a parchment. Writing it down was easy. Sending it would be a different manner.

Now that that was complete, I knew I had to have some sort of back up. I grabbed more parchment and started to write three more letters. Once completed, I set down my quill and re-read them. From the stories that Ar─England used to tell, these two would be my allies for sure. The third would join as well, knowing how he lived to fight.

"I'll just hand this off to Thomas," I murmered, my eyes starting to feel heavy with sleep...

_"Ah...Al-Alfred! Wh-What...? Put that creature down!_

_ "Wook Archur, wookit! It's a bunny-wabbit!"_

_ "Yes I know that Alfred, but why did you bring it in the house? You know we can't have any pets."_

_ "Buu...Bu Mr. Wabbit fowwo me home! Can't we keep him, Archur?"_

_ "I'm sorry Alfred we can't."_

_ "Buuu Archur!"_

**"That's enough, America. Wild animals stay in the wild to be hunted, killed by the skilled gunner and eaten."**

** "You know, they say that the hunter who kills too much for food becomes obese? They can't even move their body with the amount of wealth they've gained."**

** "Then we'll just take their heads and hang them on the wall. Let the rest go to waste."**

When I awoke, I immediately headed over to Thomas's house. After giving him the letter and explanation for it, he nodded and went off.

As night fell, I got into my bed and was once again haunted by dreams. I could sense a pattern forming.


	5. Chapter 4

**...**

**I'm sorry, I can't help but have Dark Headcanons when it comes to War times ;w; Specially the Rev!War**

**Disclaimer: Can I repeating that I don't own it now? ;w;**

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing you can't buy with money in this world<em>

_Or if I were to rephrase, in my own terms:_

_"Everything is for sale, just put the price tag on."_

_Oh loss or gain, why should I care?_

"Thank you for accepting my requ─"

"Ah-ah, mon ami. We merely appeared to discuss our ah..."

"Our pago amigo. We would love to help you, if only to get back at that Monstruo de Cejas, but wars aren't cheap," Spain supplied. France nodded, and I furrowed my brows. I turned to look at the albino occupying the seat behind them and asked, "Shall I assume that you would like some payment as well, Mr. Prussia?"

The Prussian scoffed, smirking up at me, "The only payment I ask for is the thrill of War. Although, I'm going to have to pass if Francey-Pants and Spain do not accept. It would be no fun without them near me."

I nodded, understanding. My attention when back to the two sitting directly in front of me and I asked, "How much would you like?"

France seemed to think about it for some time, his eyes wandering, observing me, or to be more accurate, my body. Spain was doing the same, and after a bit, the three countries turned to each other and nodded.

"Actually mon cher, we would like a...pay-as-you-go," France stated. Spain nodded and Prussia snorted saying, "Although that's not my kind of thing, it could be a huge stress reliever."

I looked at them, confused. I opened my mouth to state my bewilderment, but Spain shushed me.

"Tonight we'd each like our first payment, then whenever times get stressful in the war it would help us if you could pay us then as well. After you win, we'll take the actual money, comprendes?"

I nearly shook my head to state that, no, I did not understand, but realization hit me and all I could do was just stare at the three. They stared back, waiting for my answer. I chewed my lip, hesitating. I would lose my innocence─and by _three men_ no less!─but if it could win me the war...

"Who shall I pay first?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Nuuuuh I did not really enjoy writing this. ;w;**

**I have a soft spot fer Alfie so..Idun like him getting hurt. ;w; Alrighty, five more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>It shows little by little, the raw truth is subtle<em>

_so sly, so sly, not pretty to eye._

_Now I can see the true sin, strip down to your bare skin_

_it reeks, it reeks, this shameless act_

I couldn't help it.

At that moment, I yearned to be a child again. To have Arthur's arms around me, protecting me. 'Keeping the world and all it's evils at bay' he would say. I never understood back then, because my world was me. My land, my colonies. It was Arthur as well. Arthur's kindness, Arthur's love. What was so evil about that? As I waited under the covers, I averted my gaze from the Frenchman in front of me. To say I was disgusted would be putting it lightly. However, what must be done, must be done.

"Ready?"

This is the world Arthur wanted to protect me from.

"A-Argggh!"

"Sorry, does it hurt? Well, pain is something you must be getting used to, mon ami."

This is the world I am fighting for.

"It's nothing...I really hope I win this war...or...I'm taking you down with me!"

Such a drastic act for such a sinful world.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, that's enough Dark themes for right now.**

**Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Prussia.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><em>Looking for the one out of place and "perfecting" the world<em>

_It's this, it's that, it's them_

_So which do you want?_

"No, no, no! This is all wrong! Is there not _one_ man here who has more experience weilding a gun than shooting a measly deer?"

I sighed in frustration and glared at the Prussian before me. "I told you, the reason why I need you is to train my people. Turn my farmers into soldiers!"

"Well that would take a miracle! Have you _seen_ how they fight? They are loud, their temper getting the best of them! Such things will never give you the upper-hand!" he yelled back. Growling I exclaimed, "Then what must be done in order to turn my group of farmers into an army?"

"Strengthen their resolve. A country's citizens are what make up their nation, their emotions affect their nation. Likewise, in close proximity, their nation's emotions reflect themselves in their citizens," he explained, looking at me straight in the eye. I nodded. The question was how would I do it?

"Do you have any suggestions on how to steel their will?" He looked at me, observing me carefully, before sneering.

"Yes, I do. Get rid all the attachments with England. If _you_ cannot even fully commit yourself to this war, how do you expect your people to win?" he spat out. I was left speechless. Did...Did he not believe that I was commited? Did he not _trust_ that I had completely gotten rid of any feelings towards England except for the bitterness that had burrowed into me? Before I could snap back, he waved his hand and walked out of the tent saying, "Now go give your soldiers the pep-talk they need."

I stared at the entrance of the tent, anger and confusion clashing inside me. Could this man not make up his mind?


	8. Chapter 7

**I like this chapter.**

**Dunno why.**

**It's my fav so far though! ;w;**

**Three more chapters ta go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. (x3 so now I don't needa type it anymore...-w-'')**

* * *

><p><em>Spit out the old love that has lost its flavor<em>

_And just take the fresher mint, without a fight_

_You thought that the jigsaw is hard to fit around_

_But my piece seems to fit anywhere._

I couldn't sleep that night.

The Prussian's words had stuck to me. At first, they angered me, made me feel as if I wasn't ready to be a country. As if I didn't _want_ to be my own nation. They infuriated me and I wanted nothing more than to strike him across the face and state vehemenantly that he was horribly mistaken.

Sadly, he may be awfully correct.

Growling, I threw my arm over my eyes, hoping that with the absolute darkness that provided I may be able to catch much needed rest. However, it just caused me to think even more.

_ 'Perhaps...Perhaps this isn't the right way to go about things. Maybe I should have protested against England more passionately...or maybe I should have stated that I no longer wished to be his little brother and instead a...lover...maybe he would have agreed and we could still be going about our day and─'_

"Levantate, Amigo. England's troops decided to pay us a surprise visit!" Spain yelled, bursting into my tent, ripping me away from my thoughts. I nodded and jumped out of my cot, reaching under to grab my musket. Spain ran out and I followed soon after, scowling.

'_And I would still be paying ridiculous taxes and not even have a say in parliament. England would still be the cold-hearted shell of the brother I had. I would still be pining for something I couldn't have.'_

The sun was barely starting to peek out in the horizon, and gunshots replaced the chirping of the morning song birds.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Prinzessin," Prussia yelled, re-loading his musket and quickly shooting a redcoat. I didn't respond, too busy loading my gun and pondering why it gave me so much joy to see the lobster back fall, only to be trampeled upon by his comrades who were being chased out of camp by my men.

In the end, we had come out victorious. Cheering was heard all around and I relished in the emotions that they gave off. That Prussian was right, I could feel how triumphant my people felt. It was...almost indescribable. It felt like something akin to victory.

It felt like a tiny taste of freedom.

I paid no mind to the red eyes that had glanced over in my direction, smiling approvingly at me. I simply headed back to my tent and sat on my cot. A smirk had made its home on my face, and a placed my head in my hands. A barking laughter escaped my throat, and I shook my head.

Should I be more joyous or sorrowful that Freedom had now taken all my love for England and claimed it as its own?

* * *

><p>Maybe he shouldn't have taught me how to wield a musket. Heh, he probably regrets that now. I could use it as expertly as him, if not better.<p>

A bullet whizzed past me, hitting one of my men and lodging itself in his arm. Glaring, I took aim and shot the redcoat that I believed to have fired that shot. He went down, and I felt some pride swell in me. It seemed as if no matter what my position in a battalion, big or small, I was always able to hit my target ninety-nine percent of the time.

The other one percent was recieved by some poor soul who sacrificed themself to save their comrade.

It's a shame then, that before the soldier could die knowing he saved a life, I would have already reloaded and caused a man's death to be in vain.


	9. Chapter 8

**And here's chapter eight~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sailing in a never-ending storm<em>

_I threw away my anchor now there's no stopping._

_Life, is a rough sea journey_

_So let's give a name to my ship that's fitting_

_such as "REGRET"_

How many years has it been? Seven years? Ten? It certainly feels like ten years have gone by. Every second of every day has recently been dedicated to wishing for England's surrender. The war is starting to take its toll on my men, and I have lost so many that instead of counting sheep I can just count all those who have died. I never really reach the number. Even on those nights when I don't get a second of rest. I really just wish for this war to be over, with me on the winning side. So far, this awful Revolution is the closest I have come to freedom.

Thankfully, I've already let go of the extra weight in my heart uears ago. Well, 'get rid of' is a little inaccurate...'replaced' would be a better word. Those heavy feelings of love for my enemy have been exchanged for the firey passion that Freedom gives me. I will not give up until I can fully enjoy that freedom, until freedom is all I have and I can literally breathe it in.

"So, Prinzessin, how much longer are you planning on losing men?" Prussia asked. I kicked a stray rock, wondering the same thing.

"This ends next year," I found myself saying. Prussia made some vague noise of agreement, then started to walk towards the training area. He had walked quite a ways away when he turned back around and yelled, "Oh before I forget!"

I raised my eyebrow and motioned for him to go on, but he shook his head and ran back. He lowered his voice and whispered, "France has been stressed recently. Maybe he won't charge as much when this is all over if you give him a nice little surprise." He took off after that, saying something about needing to spar.

I sighed, frowning a bit. We were going to head out tomorrow and I would prefer not to be sore when I get on my horse, but what could I really do?

"I wonder if I could shave off his beard while he sleeps..." I murmered, feeling my lips twitch up into a smile at the thought of a beardless-France.

* * *

><p>Many people believe life to be unfair. I believe that as well. It's a sad truth that can't be avoided, but it's one of the truths that make me smile. One man's "unfair" could be another man's "fair". Like right now.<p>

It's raining. You have more than your fair share of rain back in your country, that's why you come to mine. Everybody enjoys a sunny-day after all. It's "unfair" that even the _land_ of the country you are trying to keep enslaved is rebelling against you. You must also probably think that it is unfair that you are the last man standing, while I have my whole army behind me.

To me, it's as it should be. It's all completely fair. The tyrant who is trying to enslave has been defeated, and the nation who yearns to spread his wings has finally won.

"You know, _England_," I started, spitting out his name as if it left a vile taste in my mouth, "I must say, I regret starting this war."

I was actually surprised. For a second I thought I saw relief flash in your eyes. I hadn't seen any emotion besides greed in them for the longest time...

"That is to say, all the bloodshed that my men had suffered was most uncalled for. If none of my men had to have suffered, I wouldn't have minded stretching this war out for a while, just to toy with you."

...But it's too little too late. I almost wanted to laugh at the turn of events. At first, I was the hopeless one, longing for you to love me, not to leave me, my land. To just sit and have you read aloud while I listened. Now...Now I'm the one looking down on you. Down on you and your fallen army.


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay...so this chapter veers off the lyrics a tiny bit...**

**Just a tad...**

**Uhm..you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

><p><em>"Obstacles", you ask? Then shall I name them off?<em>

_Our hearts, our morals, a sense of what's right?_

_Even if you plan to put a giant wall up front,_

_We will take a roundabout and say "Hello!"_

I honestly did not expect you to attack me.

It seemed obvious, but for whatever reason I did not think you would charge towards me and knock my bayonet out of my hands. My eyes widened on their own accord, and I almost feared that you would shoot, but you just fell to the floor, burying your face inside your hand.

"You...You honestly thought I could shoot you? My little brother...? My...my dear Alfred?"

"You were so great..." I muttered, struggling to keep my voice steady. I ignored your weeping figure and briskly started to walk away.

I have never, _ever_, not one in my life, hated somebody as much as I hated you in that exact moment.

Seeing you kneeling in the mud, sobbing, it...I thought I had erased your place in my heart already! I thought that all I harboured for you now was bitterness and contempt and yet...Argh this is all so frustrating!

"And you just had to cry as well..." I uttered underneath my breath. Dear lord, you _know_ how muh I have hated seeing people cry. I was ahead of my men by a good couple of meters, and it seems as if they are more sullen than cheerful. Like a reflection of my mood...

I wanted to punch something, anything. Anything at all. After I had worked so hard to distance myself...

If it weren't for the Prussian coming to put a hand on my shoulder in a congratulatory clap, I may have run back.


	11. Chapter 10

**IT'S DONE.**

**Sorry about the two day delay, I just got back to school Monday and already bombarded with homework. ;w;**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter. Yanno, I had actually started writing this story in...February I think. Last year in February, somewhere around there. Never got around to finishing it until this month. Hmm. **

**Oh, and on completely unrelated news, my dogs' birthdays were yesterday! ;U; They're officially 1 year old. I'm so happy. ;U;**

**...By the way, not sure if the ending was good enough.**

**I suck at them.**

**/proceeds to harshly criticize self**

* * *

><p><em>"What is love?", would you rather hear the truth?<em>

_It's something that you LOse or giVE straight out._

_I dont need a diamond that's solid and bright,_

_"Crackless perfection", why should I care? _

"Love?" I couldn't help stare curiously at Francis (whose name I learned after...that war).

"Oui, how would you define love, mon ami?" Francis repeated, giving one last look to the Louisiana Territory that now officially belonged to me. I shrugged

"Love is something you can depend on, I mean, it's pretty concrete, is it not? You either love somebody or you don't, simple as that. As the 'Country of Love' I would assume you knew that," I replied. He stared at me with a somewhat hopeless look in his eyes or...was it pity? I can't tell...

"Ah...I thought you might have said something like that. Mon cher, love is infenintly more complicated than that. You can love a person you hate, or hate a person you love. You could believe to hate a person when you in fact love them. You could love a person and never lust for them, or you could love them so much that you would avoid them if that made them happy," he lectured. I tried not to roll my eyes as I said, "Now Francis, I respect you and all that (even though you are the most lecherous perverts I will ever know), but I don't quite follow. What you have just said is something that belongs in a book of romance."

"I should have known you wouldn't have. Your understanding of love has been...ruined?" he would have said more, but one of the crew members signaled that it was time for his ship to depart.

"Alas, I must go. Take good care of this territory now, mon cher!" he said, kissing my cheeks, before climbing onto his ship. I wiped my cheeks off with my sleeve, chuckling at how I never seem to get used to the strange customs of France. I turned around and walked, examining the new territory I had acquired.

The sun had started to set, and I found a nice boulder to lean up against. I took a deep breath and sighed contently, watching the sun as it started to dip lower into the horizon.

"A love that's black and white would be the perfect love," I murmer to the wind. It responds by caressing my skin. I bring my knees up and rest my arms on them, tilting my head back to look at the darkening sky.

"Too bad there's no such thing as perfect..."

The sun sets and I remember sobbing in my tent, confused and frustrated. Happy and sad.

Love truly is a wonderfully sadistic thing.


End file.
